The Vampire in the Day and Night
by AnimeVampireGirl
Summary: This is my third fic. Please review every chapter. Tenten x Neji Tenten turned into a vampire. Find out more.....
1. The Vampire

Chapter 1- The Vampire

A dark and cold night was about to settal on the village of Konoha. Neji and Tenten were outside the forest waiting for Lee to finish his 'business'.

"Oh, I'm SO bored..." Tenten said, yawning. Neji didn't say anything, or show any emotion when he looked at her with his white eyes.

"Neji... are you okay?" Tenten said, confused.

"I'm... fine. I just need to go home and rest."

"Oh, okay... well bye."

When Neji was walking home he stopped to notice Sasuke and Sakura walking right pass Neji without saying anything. Neji looked at the two as they were walking into the night.

_What's up with them?_

The day after that Neji was in the forest with Tenten and Lee, getting ready to train. Neji was still confused what happened with Sasuke and Sakura last night. Tenten was just sitting on the grass not ready to train, so Neji walked up to her and talked to her.

"Hey, Tenten..."

"Leave me alone, Huyga."

"Why? Is there something worng? Am I hurting you in any way?"

"Just leave me alone."

Okay, whatever you say..."

Neji saw Tenten eyes. It was a different color. Insted of brown, it was dark red. And she didn't bare to show any emotion when Neji was talking to her. She loved to where tanned clothes, but today she was wearing a blck shirt, with black baggy, chained pants. When they were train Neji was teamed up with Lee and Tenten just wanted to be by herself, with no one to group up with.

"Are you ready, Tenten?" Lee said getting in his position.

"Yeah, whatever."

As Lee was running towards Tenten to attack her she blocked his kick and punched him with full force. Lee spited out blood, which landed on Tenten's fist. She released Lee from her grip, and stood stright up, licking the blood off her fist.

"Mmm... blood... I need more... MORE!'' As Lee and Neji were in full shock Tenten tackled Lee and bit his neck, causing blood to flow out from his neck.

"Tenten... STOP!" Lee yelled. Tenten stopped. Lee was knock out, blood was still flowing from his neck. Tenten brought out a kunai, and stabbed Lee right in his heart. Tenten stood up with an evil grin going across her face. "Yes... BLOOD BLOOD!" As Tenten was drinking the last of Lee's blood, Neji stood there, in clear shock.

"Tenten..."

''What's the matter? Do you love this? Do you still love me?" Tenten said loudly.

"No...'' Neji said walking close to Tenten.

''What sre you doing?'' Neji grabbed Tenten and smiled. She noticed fangs in Neji's smile.

"I... love you..." Neji said biting down on her neck, taking some of Lee's blood from her blood vines.

"Neji... I... love you too."

TBC


	2. The Thirst for Blood

Chapter 2- The Trist for Blood

Neji released Tenten from his grip and noticed that it was already night time.

"Tenten... let's go"

"Yeah..."

As Neji and Tenten ran out of the forest and saw three people passing by, they were all Academy students.

"What are you three doing out so late at night?" Tenten said.

"Eh... we were just walking home..." The one on the right said.

"Okay... but it's so dark out, someone may kidnap you or something like that. Tenten, let's walk this three home." Neji said showing an evil grin to Tenten.

She grinned back.

''Whatever you say, Neji." Tenten and Neji walked a little then Neji said something.

"Where do you live?" The girl pointed to the house near the Hokage faces.

"Oh I know a short-cut to that place." As Neji and Tenten lead the kids to a dark alley. The three kids heard whispers from behind them.

"Umm...excuse...me.. what's going---" The girl was cutted off by Neji biting deeply in her neck.

"S-STOP" Neji refused and sucked the blood out of the girl who screamed and tried straggled her way out of his grip. When Neji was finished drinking her blood he dropped her on the floor. He turned around to notice Tenten sucking the blood out of a boy and the other one was tied up, dead. When Tenten was finished sucking the warm blood out of the boy she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, stood up, and walked up to Neji.

'What's with the dead kid?" Neji said.

"Well since their blood is tasty, I wanted to save one. For me... and you."

Tenten kissed Neji lightly on the lips. Neji kissed back and wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist. Tenten broke the kiss and lowered her head to Neji's neck, and bit on his neck sucking some blood from his blood vines. That was causing Neji to moan, then Neji bit down on her neck also. Then she was moaning, which made her bite down deeper. More blood was flowing out of Neji's neck, into Tenten's mouth. That caused Neji to bite even more harder.

"N-N...Neji... please...please stop..."

Neji did as she command, got the dead child that was still filled with blood and walked with Tenten to her home.

TBC

Please Review!

(\/)

(oO)

( )o


	3. Neji's Death

Chapter 3- Neji's Death

As Neji looked in the night sky he saw an image of Tenten's face as a human. Her sweet smile made the vampire Neji smile. The shiny brown eyes made Neji want her more, to suck more of her lovely blood out of her. Then the image vanished when a black shadow pasted by. Neji got up and smell blood from a mile away.

"Yes, the sweet smell of blood. From a harmful human who just pasted by me."

Neji jumped into a tree. Tree from tree he jumped on, searching for the human who smell like tasty blood. The smell coursed thourgh Neji's vines. He couldn't rake it any more, he needed the blood there and now. Neji sensed the human was near, so he jumped off of a tree and noticed he was in the Konoha forest. He didn't see the human around at all. But Neji could still smell the blood of that same human he was chasing after. He looked around the trees to find the human that made Neji so hungry... so hungry for its blood... its taste... and its punishment for even existing.

''All right, human. Show yourself.'' Neji said loundly.

"As you wish." The human said, jumping from the tree Neji was just on.

Neji looked from behind and noticed that is was his cousin's boyfriend, Naruto.

"Naruto... itiot... what are you doing here?" Neji saw hiding his fangs from Naruto's vision.

Naruto looked at Neji and had an evil smileon his face. Then Naruto walked up to Neji.

"Why are you hiding your fangs away from me, Neji?" Neji backed away.

I-I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Neji said nerviosly.

Naruto was standing right in front of Neji, just smiling at him. Neji noticed he had fangs just like him. When Neji stood stright up Naruto stopped smiling.

"You know what, Neji?" Naruto said.

"What?" Neji said angrly.

''You and I have something finally in comman..." Naruto got up and walked over to Neji and looked at him with his blue eyes... turning to bloody red.

"We want to kill one another!"

Naruto tackled Neji down to the ground and brought out four kunais. Naruto stabbed both of Neji's hand, which was now attached to the ground. And stabbed both of his legs. Then Naruto raised his head to Neji's neck and noticed two vampire marks on it. He stopped and got up.

"Neji... who bit you?" Naruto said

''My love and... my master..." Neji said, spiting out blood from his mouth.

"Who is your master...?" Naruto said.

'' It-It...was--"

Neji didn't have enough energy left to talk. His heart stopped beating, and he was left on the cold, grassy ground, dead. Naruto... just smiled... and sucked the blood from Neji's body. Neji's blood was cold form his death. That made Naruto feel all quizzy. Then Natuyo's fangs disappered, his heart... turned cold, and it stopped beating.

''W-What's happening...?" Naruto fell on the ground, three ft away from Neji, dead...

TBC...: (

Please... Please... Review... for Neji...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Ashes in the Wind

Tenten woke up with a hurry start. She burshed her teeth, and her hair. Drank some blood out of a blood pack, and rushed out of the house. Tenten felt like going to Neji's house today to hangout with him, until the night apporched. So she started to walk over to Neji's house and noticed a kunai on the floor and wondered who's kunai it can be. She went over to the forest insted and saw lots of blood, coated on the grassy land. She could smell Neji's blood mixed with it. When she made it to her usaull spot, she saw Neji laying on the ground, dead. But Tenten thought Neji was sleeping.

"Neji, wake up...'' She said with a sweet smile apporching on her face. Neji didn't awoke.

"Neji... please..." Tears started to show from her eyes. She saw Neji's neck, it had a third bite mark on it.

Then when she got up... his body turned into ash. Neji was long gone... Tenten picked up Neji's ashes and held them tight. Tears ran down her face and dripped on Neji's ashes.

"Neji... I'm... sorry... That I wasn't there... when you... died..."

Tenten closed her eyes and saw an image of Neji.

_"Neji? Is that you?" _The image didn't spoke.

Tenten walked up to it and saw it was the normal Neji. The one with normal teeth, the one with his usaul additude, and the one who's eyes stayed the same color.

_"N-Neji...? Please... please... talk... I... beg... you..." _

When Tenten saw his eyes blink Neji turned into the vampire he was before he had pasted away. She saw his blood red eyes, his evil additude, and his teeth with two fangs in it. Neji's image came to life and came up to vampire Tenten who started to cry.

_"Gomenasi... Tenten"_

The vampire Neji hugged Tenten, to comfert her. Tenten opened her eyes and just saw the ashes of her only love that loved her so much.

"Neji... I... love... you..."

As she saw the ashes blowing out of her hands she just wanted to cry... cry... to her love... cry... for her love... to come back to her. As she letted the ashes go in the wind she heard something from behind her.

''Tenten... you must die... for being a vampire..." As Tenten turned she saw a black figure coming at her...

To Be Continued

Please review


	5. The Human

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm really glad you guys loved my story so-far!!! So... ON WITH CHAPTER 5!!!!! Yay!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- The Human

As Tenten turned around to see who it was, she noticed it was Sasuke coming at her.

"Sasuke-kun...?" Tenten said, doging Sasuke's attack.

''You must be killed!" Sasuke said, kicking her in the stomach, making blood flow out of her mouth.

Tenten got knocked down to the ground and Sasuke took out a vimpire stick and stab Tenten in the heart, causing her to lose blood, Tenten was losing her fangs and her bloody red eyes.

"W-What's w-worng with... m-me...?''

"You will be turning back into a mortal in 24 hours..."As Sasuke smiled and licked her blood with his mouth. Then Sasuke said, pressing his lips with hers. But before Sasuke got up, Tenten noticed he had vampire fangs in his teeth.

Tenten punched Sasuke in the face. Then she began to cry and Sasuke stood up and just left Tenten, laying on the ground, losing the blood from her love and all of her victems, just only her blood was in her body still. Tenten's tears dripped on the blood stained ground. She wanted to see Neji... one last time before she turned into a mortal. Then she saw an image of Neji walking to her. Tenten wanted to hold Neji while they had the time together... but she couldn't move, and he couldn't touch her or else he'll disapper.

"N-Neji... please... h-help... m-me... p-please..."

Tenten's vampireish hands turned into normal, human hands. Neji turned away and said, "I can't help... mortals..." Tenten cried and saw Neji walking away.

"P-Please... DON"T LEAVE ME AGAIN!!!!"

But it was to late Neji had already disappered into the wind blowing pasted the crying Tenten. Tenten couldn't hold on much longer... she wanted Neji... more than ever... then she fell asleep on the blood coated grass.

_"Neji..."_

Tenten saw Neji kneeling on the ground... sucking the blood out of herself from the past.

_"Neji... your... the one that bit me...?" _

Neji cutted his finger and placed some of his blood in her mouth. The past Tenten's eyes shot right open... her eyes were bloody red. She smiled with two vampire fangs in her teeth. The real Tenten's eyes widen, as she saw her past self being turned into the vampire the real Tenten was before. As the real Tenten saw Neji and her past slef kissing she felt like killing herself... until she heard an echo...

_"Tenten... wake up..."_

_"Hunh...?"_

TBC

Please review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!


End file.
